


Scuffle

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Mirror Universe, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura storms into Scotty’s web, and he doesn’t just let attractive flies go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holiday ‘drabble’ for fyeahmirrorverse [on tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/66814629392/musing). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s not a thing wrong with the comm system, and Montgomery knows that for a fact. He knows it like the back of his hand, probably better, just like he knows every bit of this ship. Uhura’s a smart woman, and Montgomery would bet a bottle of brandy that the crackling noise breaking up her voice was manufactured on her end. Her rage was nonetheless amusing, and he’s rather looking forward to her storming down and ‘showing him a thing or two’ like she promised.

He’s walking back to his office when she gets there—he knows the sound of an angry woman’s strutting heels coming up behind him. He’s no Kirk, but that doesn’t mean he’s inexperienced. He turns around in the makeshift hall, boxes of old parts stacked so high that the rest of the room’s blocked off. 

She rounds the corner with her hands on her hips, chocolate skin alight in the whirring lights. Her short crimson skirt rides up her thighs with her long strides, the flap of her shirt bouncing across her full breasts. He’d be a fool not to see the beauty in her. She’s got half the ship interested; Sulu— _Spock_. Montgomery’s not usually the type to mess with a Vulcan’s woman, but Engineering is _his_ domain.

Uhura doesn’t stop until she’s right in front of him, and Montgomery glances at his PADD just to be an ass, pretending it’s more important than her. She sneers at him, “Didn’t you hear me? I need the comm system fixed _now_.” She hisses with the best of them; maybe snake is one of the many languages she’s fluent in. He shrugs like it’s not important, and she whips the PADD out of his hands, tossing it against the wall. The screen shatters.

“’Ey! What you do tha’ for?” He doesn’t even look at the cracked material—he can fix it in a heartbeat.

“Well,” she huffs, crossing her arms over her ample chest, “now that I’ve got your attention—”

He shoves her by the shoulders. Hard. 

That’s how things run in the Empire, and he’s not at all surprised when she snarls and shoves him back even harder than he did; she’s a strong one. She’s a hot one, and he grabs her by the arm and slams her into the wall, just barely managing to dodge her punch. She tries to jerk her knee up, but he kicks her leg away in time to block it. She tries to jerk out of his hold, and he shoves his whole body into hers, pinning her there. He tilts his head to the side and smashes their mouths together, shoving his tongue in when she screams in surprise. It darts back out a second later—she tried to bite him. 

She manages to knee him in the stomach, sending him stumbling back at the solid wall of boxes, too heavy to move. He catches himself and dodges her kick. He can’t tell if she looks more angry or exhilarated, but there’s no time now to stop and tell. He’s got a job to do, and so does she, but the Enterprise is all about self-interest. Montgomery dodges her next punch and grabs her arm again, twisting it and ignoring her scream, and he uses it to toss her to the floor. 

She rolls onto her back, and just like that, he’s on top of her. He shoves his leg between her thighs to spread them. That was too easy. She went down too fast. He’s smirking when he kisses her next—their teeth clash painfully, and that makes it exciting. He has to grab both her wrists to stop her from winning. He keeps kissing her, careful about his tongue, and he struggles to get her hands both above her head—it takes a bit of effort—she’s fighting him every step. Eventually, he manages, gets them both held under one. 

He uses his free hand to run all down her curvaceous body, crushed beneath him and thick in all the right places. He squeezes her breast through her shirt and strokes down her stomach, and the noise she makes into his mouth is positively feral. He ghosts over her skirt and starts to roll it back, slipping under, his calloused, over-worked fingers tracing the hem of her panties. He could fuck her right here on the floor. He’s a high enough rank—no one on his Engineering team would stop him. 

Her communicator beeps. He has to stop kissing her. 

He looks at her, their eyes connected for that moment, a whole conversation passing through. It’s not that he thinks she’ll call for backup—he knows she won’t—if she wanted to throw him off, she probably could, but she’s a minx and a bitch and won’t make anything easy. That’s probably half her appeal. Just so she isn’t missed, he pulls it from the sash at her waist and flips it open. 

Uhura breathes casually, as though she isn’t pinned to the floor by a man currently grinding his clothed, hard cock into her body, “Uhura here.”

 _“The computer informs me that you are in Engineering again. Why?”_ It’s Spock, sounding dead as usual with just a slight twinge of possessiveness.

Montgomery can’t help but smirk. How a half-Vulcan ever thought he could be man enough for a woman like Uhura, Montgomery has no idea. 

Uhura’s smirking too, and she lies seamlessly, “I’m checking on a malfunction in the comm system. Don’t bother me again.” She lifts her eyebrows expectantly—Montgomery snaps the communicator shut. 

He tosses it aside and slips his hand back under her skirt, fingering her through her dampening panties.

He’s leaning down to kiss her, and she takes advantage of his distraction—she slams her leg against his side and abruptly rolls them over, snapping her hands free and pinning his down instead. 

She grins like a tiger, purrs, “Caught you,” and leans down for that kiss he wanted. 

He only struggles because she wants him to, but he makes sure they both win.


End file.
